With the rapid development of society, vehicles have become important for transportation in the society of today, but vehicles also bring many potential safety hazards to people. For example, it would pose life threatening hazards to drivers. Traffic accidents can never be prevented during driving. People's life and property can be safeguarded only if more safety protection is applied to vehicles in the manufacturing process.